Memories
by Yusagi
Summary: SG1FY xover! SJ HotoMiaka Season 8,5 years after mangaNoOVA. The 7 have been reborn and reunited, and regained memories. When Anubis attacks their world and tears their lives to peices, can SG1 recover their now suppressed memories?


**Disclaimer:** A: If I owned FY, H/M would be CANNON! As would this be. B: If I owned SG-1, that wannabe 'major-colonel-whatever' dude would never have replaced Jack like that! Moreover, Janet and Jacob would be alive! In addition, I would have darn well given S/J fans some freaking closure after 8 YEARS!

**AN:** I was hesitant to start this, but once I got going, I found it quite fun! It's a combination of SG-1 and Fushigi Yuugi…come on, people! Best part is, its highly doubtful anyone else thought of this! (Hint hint, if they have, send me some linkage!) This is set some time during Season 8(one of THE best seasons) slightly A/U, in that they discover Anubis is back and kicking earlier than they should.

Because Anubis could own those stupid little Priors any day of the week. And you have to admit…a guy who forms his evil plots by reading the universal newspaper every morning is just so endearing.

And _one _Ba'al is enough for me, thanks…: P But to the point (I don't hate season 9, if you ignore the retardation of the Jaffa nation…then the new bad guys and such—new general, colonel, and Vala's flirting with poor Daniel notwithstanding—are fairly interesting…you can only have so many years fighting the Goa'uld before they should be completely annihilated, right? Right?

I'm afraid I don't remember the episode that had the frozen planet they sent Anubis to, so I don't have nearly as many specifics about it as I'd like---mostly only guesses and stuff I _think _I remember them mentioning off-hand. (Yes, sadly, in the earlier seasons, there are several episodes I have not seen…Thor's hammer, some episode where they are attacked by furries--or something…I never understood the description a friend gave me about that episode—but it's not entirely my fault! I was working, and the tapes with them kinda vanished (not to mention I don't know WHICH episodes I'm missing…oh, and our VCR just had a nervous breakdown and gobbles up everything we put in it. Dumb VCRs.)

But, enough of my SG geeky-ness..;p This is, after all, a crossover with Fushigi Yuugi—another favorite series. The bright side about almost all of the FYs being male, is that you don't have the potential awkwardness of SG-1 being paired off randomly, as you would in something like SG/SM.

I'd say FY is set five years after volume 13(manga) nothing after happened since I have…shamefully…horrifyingly…only read volumes 1-14, and it wouldn't make sense to say 14 happened but not 15-18 or whatever (Plus…I don't much like a plotline that revolves around Miaka trying to save Tamahome, _thankyouverymuch_.)

NAMES! I shall forever love anyone who comes up with a better name for the novel (or chapter)

Now, enough of my droning! You came here to read my fic, not listen to my inane chittering!

* * *

_Memories_

**Chapter 1: _Attack_**

_Over the years, we've come so far_

_Through all our lives, we've fought so hard_

_We've cried and laughed as one_

_Through every trial, we've stood side-by-side_

_Our days have come and gone_

_Our golden glory years have past_

_But I have not forgotten_

_When together we found victory_

"I thought we _killed _'Tall Dark and Gloomy'?" The general asked, waving his arms for effect.

Years of facing indescribable horrors—including on numerous instances, death—and dealing with selfish, power-hungry, fools as thanks for his

efforts, had grayed his Irish-red hair, and etched lines into his tanned cheeks.

"Not _quite_, sir." The blonde colonel said, sucking air in though her teeth in a

slight cringe.

Brown eyes widened in impatient exasperation as the man turned toward her. "Carter? You said we got him, _twice_!"

"You can't exactly _kill _an ascended being, Jack." A brown-haired man with glasses spoke up, lifting a finger. "They're non-corporeal."

Grizzled eyebrows rose as the general turned to the new speaker. He spoke as if—were his words forceful enough—he could change the report lying inconspicuously on the briefing table they now sat at. "_Twice, _Daniel!"

"Actually." The blonde said quickly. "All we really did, was leave him on a frozen planet without a civilization."

"You said there was no way he could get _off_ the planet, Carter!"

"Well…he couldn't leave on his own, yes, but it's entirely possible a ship arrived and he used that." The woman said, shrugging.

"Why would they do that?" He insisted. "You said a human couldn't last more than a minute down there!"

"Can not the Goa'uld possess more than simply human hosts?" The dark-skinned man said in his deep, emotionless voice. A circular golden token of a serpent was emblazoned into his forehead. It was a symbol of his previous enslavement to a malicious alien, claiming to be the Egyptian god Apophis.

Other than the mark on his forehead, and a grotesque looking cross-scar on his abdomen that once served as an incubation pouch for infant versions of the parasitic alien race known as the Goa'uld, he appeared perfectly human.

"Yes, before they discovered Earth, they possessed a race of lizard-men known as the Unas." The man called Daniel nodded enthusiastically. "Their hardiness is far beyond human endurance…it's possible they could survive for several minutes or more on the planet."

"Are you saying an _Unas_ took a ship out there?" The general known as Jack said, jerking his hand up in a vague mimic of a ship's movement.

"No, I don't think they are advanced enough for that." The colonel said, shaking her head.

"Then…_Carter_! _How_?"

"Sir, we know he can make it to the upper atmosphere, he just can't break orbit. It's likely a ship simply passed too close, and Anubis jumped aboard and commandeered the ship."

"Oh." The man said, sighing. "Now, see? Why didn't you just _tell _me that in the _first_ place?"

"Sorry, sir."

"So, what's the plan, then?"

"What makes you think we _have _one?" Daniel said, smiling incredulously. "Why else are we having this meeting?'

"Daniel…" The general's tone was like that of a patient parent teaching their toddler. "Carter _always_ has a plan."

"Actually, sir…" The woman cut in, a hint of an embarrassed smile on her face. "It's not _my _plan."

"And yet, you _do _have it."

"Yes, sir."

Jack looked over at the man named Daniel with a triumphant smile, before turning back to his second-in-command. "Alright then, what's the plan, and how does it involve us?"

"Well…" The woman said, mentally preparing her speech. "We know that Anubis is currently bombarding a planet known as P3X-584. Tok'ra intelligence says it was once under the domain of the system lord Yu…but he abandoned it some time ago. If the planet still has a stargate, it's buried now, so the only way we're going to catch Anubis is through Prometheus—because the Daedalus is not finished. It will take a day to prepare for departure, and a few hours to travel there, once aboard."

"What then, Carter?" The man asked, frowning. "I thought we needed a ZPM to power any weapons strong enough to take out Anubis' ships?"

"Yes, sir…" She nodded. "But we won't be dealing with one of Anubis' super-ships. This is one of Ba'als."

"Oh…does Ba'al know?"

"I'm not sure, sir." She said. "But the point is, sir, the Tok'ra implant on the ship intends to sabotage it when we attack, and drop Anubis' defenses."

"Sweet." Jack said. "And we _all _know how reliable they are."

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Sir…"

"Alright, _alright!_" He snapped, waving a hand in defeat. "You still haven't told me what this plan has to do with _us._"

"They want SG-1 on it, sir."

He waved a hand out to indicate the three members sitting at the table. "You three?"

"Yes, sir."

The man puffed out his cheeks slightly, and stayed silent several moments, searching for the words to express his confoundment. Finally, he shook his head, and spoke. "Why?"

"I don't know, sir." She shrugged. "I guess they want our expertise."

He indicated the dark skinned man. "Teal'c?"

She nodded and gave him a humoring grin. "He _is_ part of SG-1."

"They _do_ realize that SG-1 isn't a full team, don't they?"

"You said it yourself, there's no rule demanding we have four team members." She said, shrugging.

"He did?" Daniel said, looking interested.

"He did in fact." Teal'c said, glancing at Daniel and tilting his head slightly. "While you were ascended, he did not want to have a Russian team member."

"Ah!" Jack winced, and snapped his fingers. "I did."

"Yes, sir."

"Ahh…fine! You can go." He said, waving her off. "But be back in two days…you know how I _hate _lateness."

She gave him a satisfied grin. "Yes, sir."

"And, Daniel?"

The man paused in standing up. "Yeah, Jack?"

"Kick his butt."

_I remember_

_The times you saved me_

_The times you held me_

_The times you showed me the light_

"Miaka! It's been too long!"

The brunette looked up with a smile at the violet haired man. "Noriko! It's only been a year."

"Now, a year can be a _very_ long time." He said with a serious frown. "A lot of things can happen in a year."

Miaka gave a soft smile. "I guess you're right…the whole time I knew Tamahome before he was reborn was about a year, wasn't it?"

The man made an affronted noise. "Helloo, Miaka? You knew _me _for a year, too! There _are _other people in the world, you know!"

She laughed. "Oh, please, Noriko. You aren't fooling me with that act! If you were actually offended, you'd be _breaking _things!"

"I suppose." Noriko shrugged with a smile. "So, where is the little terror, anyway?"

Miaka gave the man a frown. "I told you to quit calling her that! _Jielia _is with Shigiri right now. Last I heard he was making her a mask to wear."

"Great, before you know it, she'll be shouting No da!" The man said, rolling his eyes, then gave Miaka a sly smirk. "But I was referring to Taka."

"_NURIKO!_"

A laugh came from behind the brunette. "Makin' her angry again, Noriko?"

"Sasuki!" Miaka turned toward the red-haired man, and pointed at Noriko. "He called Taka a 'little terror'! What do you expect?"

The red-haired man quirked an eyebrow, as he looked down at the woman in front of him with a bemused smile. "Yer point bein'? The man tried to steal my _harisen_, for Suzaku's sake!"

"_Sasuki, you know he apologized!_"

"So? I'm a _bandit_, and d'ya see _me _stealin' stuff?"

"_Were _a bandit, actually." Another man said, walking up in a brown tuxedo. "And you _did _try to kidnap Miaka."

"Yeah, I might've." The man said, frowning sourly. "But at least _I _didn't try to—"

A large fruit cut short whatever he had been about to say, by smacking forcefully into his face.

"Whoops." Noriko said, grinning unconvincingly. "My hand slipped."

The man in the tuxedo spared Sasuki a stern frown, before turning to Miaka. "Taka sent me to tell you that the entertainers have begun performing."

"Oh, yeah, because you totally didn't want to come see Miaka after a year." Noriko snorted.

"Shut it, Noriko!" Miaka snapped, glaring at the man, before turning back to the other. "Thanks, Azukori! Want to walk with me? We can catch up on what we did last year on the way."

"That would be lovely, Miaka." He said, smiling. "Although I did not do too much, and what I did do, you would undoubtedly have read in a newspaper."

"Azukori, you are too modest sometimes!" She laughed. "You're the head of a corporation! You do all _kinds _of stuff!"

"Actually, compared to ruling an empire, you really don't end up doing much in a corporation." He smiled pleasantly, and took her arm. "Dodging hostile takeovers holds nothing next to struggling to keep Qu-Dong from rampaging your kingdom."

Miaka laughed. "Why do I get the impression you had this kind of job in every one of your lives?"

"I thought you didn't believe in rebirth."

"Well, it's kind of hard to deny it when it's staring you in the face, isn't it?"

He nodded. "I suppose it is."

"You're dodging my question, Azukori."

"I thought I answered you quite simply!" He said, smiling innocently.

"You're just avoiding the question because you know I'm right!"

"I would never do that, Miaka." He said, smiling. "As for my past lives--with the exception of the one you visited—I have already told you I cannot remember them, no one can."

"Why do you remember the one, then?"

He shrugged. "I suppose it had to do with the heavy influence Suzaku had over it."

"Miaka!" A man called, walking up to her with a smile. "There you are!"

"Taka!" She grinned, running up to hug him.

"It about time you got here!" He laughed. "I was worried you would get lost and miss the performances!"

"_Taka_!" She growled, slapping his arm. "I can find my way around a park _just fine!_"

The man called Taka laughed. "Come on, Shigiri's saving us seats."

"Is Jie-lia still with him?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, lets not keep them waiting!" She said

"Indeed." Azukori smiled, following the two.

As they approached their seats, the sounds of an argument met them.

"You can't sit here! This is for Miaka and Taka! No da!"

"C'mon, Shigiri! It ain't like they're _here _yet!" The voice of Sasuki said.

"No way! Get your own seat, no da!" The voice of Shigiri insisted.

Miaka gave a laugh as they came within sight of the argument. A man with a strange blue mohawk had picked up a stick, and was waving it threateningly at Sasuki—whose attention was divided between the stick-wielder and a small brown-haired girl in a smile mask, who had latched onto his leg.

"Sasuki, Shigiri, Jie-lia!" Taka yelled, coughing over a laugh. "I turn around for _five seconds_, and you cause trouble!"

"How did you even _get _here so fast, Sasuki?" Miaka asked, shaking her head.

"We didn't take the scenic route." Noriko said, walking up to them with a grin. "And we didn't bother to reminisce, either."

"Always the quick and easy for you, hmm?" Taka smirked.

"You only wish I were easy, Taka."

"Where are Miller and Miriko?" Azukori cut in smoothly, switching the subject.

A man sitting nearby gave a disgruntled grunt. "Here, Azukori."

"Miller!" Miaka smiled, waving. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

He sighed. "_Must _you call me that? Can you not just call me the same thing you did before?"

"Oh, Miller…" Azukori shook his head. "We are no longer constellations, if we called you Mitsukake, it would only serve to confuse."

"That's easy for _you _to say; you have a perfectly _normal _name." The man grumbled.

The teenaged boy beside him gave a laugh. "Your name is _too _a normal name!"

"A normal _last _name!'

"Yeah, Miller, yer name's nuthin' ta be ashamed of!" Sasuki smirked, sitting in the row behind the two, and patting the big man's shoulder. "S'long as ya brought the bubbly!"

Miaka stifled a laugh at the three. "It's so good to see you all again!"

Still smiling, Miaka took her seat, as Noriko sat near Sasuki and joined the ever-escalating debate between the ex-seishi. Finally, Shigiri had to wave his newly acquired stick threateningly before the four would quiet down.

"They _always_ do that! No da!" The man sighed. Although he still occasionally wore a version of his old smile-mask, he had not suffered a similar injury to the one from the book.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!" Miaka chuckled.

"The show's started!" Taka announced with a smile, plucking up the brunette girl, and placing her on his knee.

The actors danced and twirled on the stage to the various musical scores as the play unfolded. Miaka smiled softly, and squeezed her husband, Taka's, hand.

"This is wonderful, Taka." She whispered.

"I'm glad you like it." He grinned. "Azu—"

"This must have cost so much!" She giggled. "How did you figure out _Cool Rain _was my favorite play?"

"I…er…" He frowned slightly. "Of course I knew!"

'It's kind of expensive for you, though!" She frowned. "Did Azukori fund it?'

He made an irritated noise. "Of course not!"

"Then what were you going to say about him?" She pressed. "You said 'Azu'…Azu what?"

"Oh, _that_!" He laughed. "No, I meant that actress…Azure…Azure…"

"Azure Tanaka." Azukori cut in. "She agreed to do this show for much cheaper because they were friends."

"Really?" Miaka gasped. "You didn't tell me you were friends with a famous actress!"

"Yeah…well…"

"What are the actors pointing at? No da." Shigiri piped up suddenly, looking worried.

Miaka frowned slightly, all the actors on the stage had stopped, and were pointing somewhere behind the ex-warriors, open-mouthed and pale-faced.

Quickly, Miaka swiveled in her seat to look in the direction they were pointing. A horrified gasp escaped her throat—and several others'—as her eyes found the spectacle.

Over Tokyo, a few miles away, innumerable fireballs were raining from the sky with loud whirring sounds, and demolishing everything they hit.

Azukori was the first to find his breath, as he spoke in strained tones. "What…"

Shigiri was the next to recover his voice. "…Is happening? No da!"

"Oh Suzaku…" Miaka whispered.

_Sometimes it seemed we would never make it_

_Sometimes I thought together we would fall_

_But you showed me how to fight again_

_You taught me how it could be alright_

_I remember_

_I can see it like yesterday_

_And I thank you_

_For never letting me forget_

**CH END

* * *

**

**AN**: Alright! I finally finished it! Blegggh. Took everything out of me when I wrote it for some reason.

Well, I'm kind of happy with the names of the celestial warriors…I wish Watase had given a technique for naming them—or better, renamed all the warriors for Miaka's world.

My first draft names were not so hot:

AzukoriAzuka NorikoKen (don't ask) ShigiriShigoro SasukiSasuke MirikoCody (initially all the warriors came from other parts of the world) Miller…Miller (cause I'm evil.)

What do you think? The…stuff…is not lyrics. It is a poem I wrote for this. And it awesomely sucks…I'm not sure what possessed me to put it up—I'll probably take it down.

-Yusagi Sombermoon

**Finished: 1/8/06 3:59:16 PM**


End file.
